Irrefutable Ignorance
by Madame Mayhem
Summary: And, funny enough, it all started because of some "educational" book. Which of course could have only led to some very personal questions. Well, they were just curious teenagers after all. Attack on Titan / ErenxOCxArmin / lemon oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I just started getting into attack on titan, and this is probably the only fanfic/oneshot I'll ever make for it, to be honest with you (I mean, another oneshot that I read in this section inspired this one in the first place). But mostly because I have no interest in writing Attack on Titan stuff.

No, I do _not_ fantasize about the characters (just gonna make that clear now). This was written for the enjoyment of other people, since some people actually do fantasize.

This is rated M for a reason, yes this is that type of oneshot. If stuff like this makes you uncomfortable (or just plain annoys you) then please turn back now. If you decide to read anyway, well then okay.

I will be giving the OC a name, since I'm not gonna do that "(y/n)" stuff (it's kind of dumb, second person's against guidelines too). But if you want to imagine it as something else (whether you or your own OC) feel free.

What does she look like? Whatever you want her to look like.

Enjoy.

**Summary: **And, funny enough, it all started because of some "educational" book. Which of course could have only led to some very personal questions. Well, they _were_ just curious teenagers after all. Attack on Titan / ErenxOCxArmin / lemon oneshot.

_© Belongs to Hajime Isayama_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Irrefutable Ignorance ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>'Bored ...' <em>this was all Viola could think of, it seemed, as she sat in class whilst doodling in her notebook. Though, what did one exactly expect when entering a classroom? A party? You sit down for however long class was for, you listened, _maybe_ you took some notes, and then you leave when it is all over. _'... so bored ... does anyone actually like sitting in here?'_ A good majority of the classmates much preferred their physical training over simple book learning (her included). Then there were the rest that just didn't really give a damn (it was safe to say Mikasa definitely fell into this jurisdiction).

She leaned up off of her desk and looked to her far right, to the frontal row of the class at Armin. Who was actively listening to the instructor and steadily jotting down information. She glanced down at her own notebook, staring at her one page of notes before looking back at Armin. _'Well, maybe Armin does.' _He was always pretty enthusiastic about class time afterall.

She felt a nudge to her left side, causing her to jump in surprise and whip her head in Eren's direction. His hand rested against his cheek, looking her in the eye. "You paying attention to this, or what?" he asked, and she listened to what the instructor was saying before answering.

He was on the topic of the gear by the sound of it. "You can't do very much, if anything at all, with dulled blades in a situation like that. So, when _in_ such a predicament, best to do the smart thing and retreat. Others would be able to hold off Titan just fine until you return with sharpened weapons."

Well, that should have been common sense right? Who would try to kill a Titan with dull weapons? They wouldn't cut deep enough. But, then again, if he felt the need to explain that to everyone, Viola had to really wonder about some of these people in the class.

"I guess not," she said, even though she definitely should have been. She layed her head back down onto her desk, facing him. She smiled. "Since you're talking to me, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you aren't either."

"Wild guess, sure. You can read me like a book, Viola." he quipped with a smirk, tapping his pencil against his notepad. Viola took a glance down at it, to see that only a bit of the top portion of it actually had notes written. He noticed her looking, then added. "I'm never too worried about that though, Armin could always help me study."

"You know, you can't always rely on other people for stuff Eren." Viola stated, leaning back in her seat again and folding her arms. "You can't _always_ just go to Armin for that stuff."

He scoffed. "Is this coming from the same person who always—" he paused, when he heard Jean, Marco, and Connie all snicker from the back of the class. Both Eren and Viola turned to look at them, to see Jean was looking through a book. Along with Connie and Marco leaned over to get a look.

Both teens glanced at each other questioningly, before looking at the three chuckling boys. "I wonder what they're laughing about." Viola said.

Eren merely shrugged his shoulders, appearing to feel uninterested. When, in reality, he was truly just as curious as she. "Don't know," He turned to face her again. "probably just something stupid. If I had to guess."

"What do you think's in that book?" she questioned, to which Eren's first response was yet another shrug.

"Again, it's probably just something dumb." he said, turning all the way back around. "They laugh about a lot of stuff, when we're in the barracks after curfew."

"Mhmm ..." she looked back at them again, her eyes drifting around. Her eyes then landed on Mikasa, seeing that she as well was taking little glances at the trio whenever a chuckle slipped from their lips.

Their next sounds of amusement were a little louder than their previously hushed ones, and this caught the attention of the man standing at the front of the room. "I'm teaching valuable information that will possibly save your life." he said, but not one of them seemed to notice he was even talking. "Bott, Kirschtein, Springer!" he called, and all three simultaneously looked up while the cadets looked at them.

"Sir!" they all said, sitting up straight in sync.

"Do you honestly find that getting eaten is a laughing matter?" he asked, utterly serious and awaiting their response. The three males glanced at each other, then their instructor. They either replied with "No, sir." or "No, sir, I don't." The older man up front snorted. "Then stop giggling like a bunch of girls." The other cadets turned their attention back onto the teacher as they stifled laughs, while he continued on with his lesson.

Armin, however, continued to stare. Watching as the three shared a few hushed words amongst another before Jean closed his book, turning it so the cover was flat against his desk. He glanced down at, then quickly turned his attention back to the front of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late, all the cadets sat in the mess hall (now out of their uniforms) for a much deserved dinner after such a long day of class and drills. The sounds of live chatter and laughter rang through the room. Friends sat together in groups, some ate alone.<p>

The usual group of friends sat at their same table, Eren between Mikasa and Viola while Armin occupied the spot beside the half asian girl. Sasha sat across from Viola, happily eating her food while all of Christa's attention was being taken Ymir right next to her.

Mikasa pushed the potatoes in her stew around, glancing at Jean and Co every time they belted out a laugh. "They're doing it again." she calmly said, putting a spoon full of her food into her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Eren curiously questioned, and Mikasa pointed off to the side. Right at them. "Oh," was all the brunette replied with. He saw Jean look their way immediately after, and he blinked in slight surprise. Watching as he turned to Connie and Marco, before the three of them walked over.

"Hey," Jean began, resting his hands on their table. "do you mind if I ask you guys a question. We need your opinion on something."

"Uh ..." Eren trailed, looking at everyone. No one really said anything, only looking at each other, until Viola opened her mouth.

"What's your question?" she asked as she sipped some of her water.

He looked down at her. "Which position do you think is better, missionary or doggy?"

Eren dropped his spoon into his bowl while Mikasa paused and looked at Jean. Viola spat her water onto the floor in shock, Ymir laughed, Christa's face turned red, Armin looked a bit confused, and Sasha began to choke on the bread she'd swallowed.

Christa gasped, picking up Sasha's water and quickly making her drink. When it was all gone, Sasha let out a bit of a long burp. Panting and muttering a thank you to her.

Viola picked her head up whilst wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" she said. "What did you just ask me?"

"You heard what I asked." Jean countered.

Viola scoffed, her eyes narrowing a bit more. "Yeah but—what the _hell_ Jean?! You don't just go _asking_ people stuff like that!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning pinker.

"I don't think you ask those kinds of questions, when there are _people_ around who could overhear _either_!" Eren added in, when he got over his initial shock.

"Who cares if they do?" Connie asked with a shrug. "It's just a question, nothing to get all embarrassed about."

"Seriously," Jean agreed. "you act like I'm asking about something taboo."

"That _is_ taboo!" Viola yelled.

"Not exactly around here." Marco stated.

"What do you mean?" Armin felt he had to ask.

Marco looked around for a few seconds, then smiled as he pointed towards the front entrance. Everyone looked to see a girl standing against the wall, right near the door with some boy leaned up against her. His head was leaned down, whispering to her while she blushed and giggled. Not long after she grabbed his hand and hurriedly pulled him out the door, going who knows where.

"All this training, being in this line of work period, gets to be pretty damn stressful." Jean said. "Not to mention this place practically reeks of sexual tension."

Sasha blinked. "Sexual ... tension?" she repeated.

"Almost every cadet here has got it," Connie said. "it's something you might as well embrace and deal with. It sure as hell won't go anywhere unless you do something about it."

Mikasa scoffed. "Something like what?" she dared to ask.

Jean smirked. "Well, you know, there's good old fashioned sex. Or doing it yourself."

"I bet _you_ do it yourself, don't you Jean?" Ymir asked, laughing when Jean narrowed his eyes at her.

"No!" he quickly defended. "Do _you_ or something?"

"No," she answered, with an amused smirk on her face. "because I actually have a woman to tend to my needs, unlike you." she stated, lazily draping an arm around Christa.

"Y-Ymir!" Christa exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. "You know that's not true, don't _say_ stuff like that!"

"Whatever." Jean said, with a simple roll of his eyes. He glanced at Eren, chuckling. "I bet _Eren_ knows what I'm talking about." he said, walking around and stopping in between him and Viola. Eren's eyes widened, and he ruffled the boy's hair. "Don'cha, Eren?"

Eren's eyes narrowed as he pushed Jean's hand away. "No, I _don't_ know what you're talking about!"

"You sure?" the boy with two tone hair asked. Mikasa began to glare at him as well. "Cause I think you do, and I also think it's got something to do with Viola." Eren blushed as he glanced at her, and she was looking at him as well; the expression on her face held curiosity. He looked back up at Jean again, his fists clenched tight. "At least, one time I could have sworn I heard you—"

"Jean, that's _enough_!" Viola exclaimed, cutting him off as she glared. "Just drop the damn crap already, _no one_ even wants to talk about any of that!"

"Actually, I—" Sasha cut herself off with a pain filled yelp and afterwards remained silent; as Mikasa had nonchalantly given her a swift kick to the knee.

"Well then, that actually brings me to another thing. So fine." he said, resting a hand on Viola's shoulder. "You're always so snappy Viola, you seem like you need to blow off some steam yourself." Eren grit his teeth, Viola scrunched up her nose. "Just so you know, I'm a _really_ good stress reliever—"

Eren shot up and slammed his hands onto the wooden table, making everyone in the mess hall become silent. People began to mutter as they stared at the group, most thinking it to be another one of Jean and Eren's usual arguments.

Eren glared at Jean, and said. "_Fuck_ this, I ain't hungry no more!" As soon as that was said, Sasha leaned up and pulled Eren's bowl towards her. "I'm gonna go study." he stated, then began to leave. "Come on, Armin."

The blonde got up as soon as the words left his friend's mouth. Red in the face, he quickly followed Eren out the door. He'd wanted to leave as soon as the "sexual tension" topic began.

A few seconds after both boys left, the dinning hall was filled with it's usual chatter once again.

"You're kind of a jerk, Jean." Sasha commented after swallowing her food. "No offence though."

He blinked, then rolled his eyes. Jean crossed his arms. "Whatever, it's not like I was actually being serious. I was just screwing around, he needs to learn how to lighten the hell up and take a joke."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx <strong>

* * *

><p>Eren shoved the door to the bunk room open, stalking inside while Armin followed. "H-Hey, Eren?" the blonde asked.<p>

"What?" Eren acknowledged, while digging around for his notebook.

"Um ..." Armin trailed. "... what was all that Jean was talking about?" Eren paused, craning his neck around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Armin recognized the slightly ticked tone in Eren's voice, he still was mad. Which made him wonder if he should reconsider even asking. "Well?" Eren asked again, after yet to receive an answer.

"U-Uh ..." he stammered. "You know ... what did he mean when he said ... that 'it' had something to do with Viola?" Eren's cheeks turned light pink. "What was that suppose to mean? Do you ever—"

"Don't worry about it." Eren quickly interjected, causing Armin to spew out a quick apology. Then the topic was dropped. "Where's your notebook?" Eren asked after a minute of silence, flipping through his own.

"In my bag over there." Armin replied, pointing to where it was. While Eren stood up to go get it, Armin plopped back onto one of the beds and winced. "Ouch ..." he hissed while rubbing his back, sitting up immediately and patting the comforter. There was something there.

"What happened?" Eren asked, turning to look at Armin as said boy pulled back the cover.

"I fell on this," he stated, picking it up and showing it to Eren. Who immediately recognized it as the book the guys were looking through earlier. "someone put a book under here."

"That's Jean's book!" Eren said, dropping Armin's notebook and quickly stepping over.

"Oh yeah," Armin suddenly recalled, running his hand across the cover. It was so warn, the title on the front couldn't be made out. "this is what they were laughing about." He was about to put it back underneath the covers, where he found it. But Eren quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked.

"... I'm putting it back."

"... Don't you wanna know what's in there?"

"What?! _No_!" Armin quickly said. "Well, yes but—Eren, it isn't _nice_ to snoop through people's things!"

"It's just Jean." Eren pointed out. "Besides, it's not like he'll know. I just want a quick look, then we can put it back."

"... Do you swear?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I swear."

Armin was still reluctant, but slowly opened the cover and sat on the floor. Eren mimicked him, sitting down in front of the blonde. Armin flipped a bunch of pages, passing up the publishing information and table of contents to get to chapter one.

**Chapter One: Erogenous Zones of Men and Women**

"What's it say?" Eren asked. "Read it out to me."

"Um, o-okay." he scanned the text for a second, for a quick look at what he should read. "Erogenous Zone: An area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may generate a ... sexual response." Armin blushed.

"Oh?" Eren asked, smirking at Armin. "What kind of areas?" He already had ideas and knowledge of what, but he just couldn't resist messing with him a little.

Armin looked back down at the book again. "It says ... places like ... the torso, genitalia—I don't think I'm comfortable reading this! At least, not out loud." It was embarrassing, even if it was just him and Eren in the room. He felt awkward.

"Alright, give it here." Eren sighed, holding out his hands. "Let me see it." Armin handed it over and the brunette flipped through it, while his blonde friend moved next to him; to get a look as well.

Eren hadn't exactly known what the term "erogenous zone" meant up until now, but he did know quite a few of things that were being explained in the book. Like the position names, for an example.

And then they got to the section where pictures were. Both of their eyes widened, and Armin's face turned even redder as they stared at some pretty graphic drawings.

"A person can't seriously bend like that ..." Eren muttered in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jean ..." Viola said, her face in her hands. "You really are unbelievable ..."<p>

Connie and Marco laughed as Jean put his hands up. "Alright, tell you what." he said. "If one of you answers my original question, then I'll stop." He crossed his arms. "So missionary or doggy?"

"You're _not_ getting an answer from me!" Viola exclaimed.

"I was just listening." Sasha stated truthfully.

"Neither," Mikasa said as she stood up, they all looked at her. She looked at Jean, and said in her usual mono tone, "I'd rather be on top."

Everyone's mouth (save for Ymir's) fell open as they watched Mikasa walk away and out of the dinning hall. None of them could tell if Mikasa was being serious or not, since she wasn't usually one for jest. Yet at the very same time, the way in which she said it made her come off as being truthful.

Either way, Jean seemed to take her pretty seriously regardless. A blush spread across his cheeks. "Hey! Mikasa, wait up!" he called as he ran out after her.

Ymir chuckled. "Well, that was an interesting discovery." she commented.

"I think I'm gonna go now." Viola said, standing up from the table and quickly leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>She walked out to the boys' dorms, taking good care in not being spotted by any of her superiors. Entry into the opposite gender's dorm was off limits, for reasons obvious. When she actually made it there and stopped in front of their room, she heard Eren talking.<p>

"A person can't seriously bend like that ..."

"Bend like what?" she asked as she pushed the door open. The both of them jumped and Eren quickly slammed the book closed.

"Viola!" They both exclaimed, startled. "W-What are you doing in here?!" Armin asked.

Viola cocked her head to the side. "I was just thinking I could help Eren study too ... three heads are better than one. You know?" she said. "Why are you being all jumpy?" She noticed the book in Eren's hands. She pointed at it. "And what's that you've got there?"

Eren and Armin both glanced at each other, then back at her. "Shut the door." Eren said. A little confused, Viola did what he asked. Then both boys graciously moved so as to give Viola a spot to sit down, one that she happily took.

Eren laid the book on the ground and opened it back up to the page they were previously on, and Viola gasped a little. Her cheeks tinted pink. "What kind of book is this?!"

"It's a book about sex, that's all that's in here." the brunette said, while he looked down at it. "This is what Jean and the guys were looking at earlier, probably joking about the pictures or something. Armin found it in Jean's bed."

"Oh ..." Viola trailed, with a hand over her mouth. "Wait ... why are you looking through it then? Do you not know anything about this stuff?"

Eren's head quickly shot up to look at her. "We didn't _know_ that's what was in here, and of _course_ I know about this stuff!" his tone made him sound as if he'd gotten offended by her question. "You think I'm naive or something?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, I was just asking ..." Armin then pulled the book back in front of him, flipping back to the first chapter.

"Okay ..." he trailed. "Do you?"

"Um ..." she trailed herself, in thought. She looked at the floor. "Well, some things, not really a lot I guess." She gave a shrug. "I don't really think about stuff like that, at least not very often." Viola then looked back up at Eren. "Do you think about it?"

"Well yeah, of course." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How much?" Eren blushed a light tint of pink at her question.

"Why?" he questioned, to which she gave another simple shrug. She was only curious, you couldn't blame her for asking. Eren looked to the floor, not able to look her in the eye as he gave a reply. "A lot." Never when they were out training or anything. Mostly when he was daydreaming in class, or at night when he couldn't sleep.

"Oh!" Viola should have expected an answer like that, him being a teenage boy. But he was also Eren, so it surprised her just a little. "So, you get those urges too then?" He didn't give a vocal response, he only nodded his head. "Me too ..."

Eren's gaze shot up to her face, and she was looking at him too. "Really?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well, like Jean said, there are things you can do to get rid of them." He 'got rid of them' himself, a few times in fact. But Eren had to admit, sometimes that alone just didn't quite cut it.

While it did help with the overall stress and tension of their 104th Training Regimen, it would not eradicate it. He wasn't the only one who would fell that way about it either. As such, some of the other guys would resort to using each other to relieve that tension. Desperate times did call for desperate measures, and beggars surely couldn't be choosers.

On a few occasions too many has Eren had to stop someone from making an advance towards Armin, it was pretty ridiculous. But, he had to wonder if it was because Armin looked so much like a girl. That fact was something that at least made even Eren think about approaching his friend with the idea, but only on occasion had that thought ever crossed his mind.

She nodded, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyebrows. Thinking about that previous, slightly awkward conversation. "Yeah, with sex and all that."

Eren's mouth fell open just a tiny bit, barely noticeably. "Yeah, but _that_ wasn't exactly what I meant." His look softened, looking at her only a bit sadly as soon as the next thought crossed his mind. "Viola ... no matter how pent up you got ... you would never let any of those other guys _do_ anything to you, would you?" He gripped his pants legs. "Like, Jean or _anybody_?" Any of the other girls included, though to him _that_ didn't sound anywhere near as bad.

Her face scrunched up at the mentioning of Jean. "No! Of course not, I wouldn't just _let_ Jean touch on me like that Eren!" Not that she had anything against the guy, but (as cute as he might have been) he definitely wouldn't have been a first choice. She shook her head. "Not anybody, never!" A curious look washed over her face. "Why are you asking? Is it about what Jean said before? He was just kidding you know." she clarified.

Eren narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't _care_, he shouldn't joke with you like that!" The horsefaced son of a bitch.

Viola blinked, then smiled. Eren could be really cute sometimes. "Alright, if you say so."

A moment of silence passed before Eren looked at the blonde boy, he'd been quiet for a while. Silently turning pages as he actively read what was in front of him, all of his attention had been invested in it. "Hey." He knocked his hand against the bottom of the book, to get his close friend's attention. The boy jumped in surprise, his focus on the text being brought to Eren instead. "Do you know anything about sex, Armin?" he curiously inquired.

He blushed. "Well—"

"And I don't mean anything scientific." Eren interrupted. "What I mean is, you know ... do you know how to touch a girl?"

Armin looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed. Why would he ask something like that? "Well, then, _no_ I guess ..."

Eren looked at Viola, contemplating something in his mind. "Scoot over here for a second." he said, and she did—albeit a bit wearily, though not really seeing any reason to show him any hesitancy. She was surprised, however, when Eren pulled her into his lap, wrapping both his arms around her waist. His head rested on her right shoulder, while he looked at Armin. "... Do you wanna learn?"

Both Viola and Armin looked at Eren in alarm, Viola's heart began to beat quicker. "W-What?" Armin asked nervously, blushing at such a forward question. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering." Eren smirked. "Do you?"

Armin honestly didn't know how to answer that. "I—I don't _know_!"

"Okay, then do you think first hand experience would be better than learning from a book?" Eren instead asked.

Armin shrugged. "I wouldn't mind learning from a book ..."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. But a book can't react to touch, not to _anything_." he said, laying a hand on her knee and gently stroking it.

A nervous lump formed in her throat. "Eren ...?" she said, her cheeks heating up again as Eren's hand began to venture beyond her leg joint. He rubbed and gripped at the surface of her thigh a little before slowly moving to the inner portion, his fingers brushing upward to lift her skirt up her smooth legs. Both so Armin could get a better look, and so it wouldn't be in the way.

She squealed a little, her legs twitching closed as Eren had gotten very close to rubbing a certain spot. He looked up at Armin again. "See, a book's got nothing on the real thing." He gave her leg another light rub, before sliding his hand up her body.

"B-but, Eren!" Armin exclaimed, quickly shutting and putting the book down. "You're touching Viola! What are you _doing_?!" He couldn't actually just do that, could he do that? Without her permission?

"Yeah, I know." He began to slowly, teasingly, unbutton her shirt, while peppering soft, gentle kisses up and down her neck. Once all of the buttons were undone, his cool hand ran up and down the warm skin of her abdomen; the contrast making a shiver rack through her. "Is this okay, Viola?" he asked against her neck, for Armin's sake. But, the fact she hadn't pushed him away or pulled a Levi on him yet already told him she didn't mind.

She gave no sort of response for a few seconds, then nodded her head. Eren smirked at Armin. "See?" he asked, before moving his mouth back to her neck.

"E-Eren!" she whimpered with a sigh, when his lips fell upon a certain part of her neck. He smirked, blowing hot breath onto the spot and giving it a lick before he continued to kiss and nip at it. Viola tilted her head over more, to give Eren and his pink lips more room, and let a moan slip past her lips when he bit down.

"Eren, wait! _Stop_ it!" Armin said. "I think you're hurting her, her neck is getting bruised!" he stated, furiously blushing from the display in front of him.

"She's _fine_ Armin, relax." But he did stop his biting, and instead returned to kissing again. The hand on her abdomen moved up to sensually caress her stomach, he then continued in that direction until he slipped it underneath her bra and pulled it up. Revealing her bare chest.

Armin watched wide eyed as Eren groped her right one, massaging it and rolling the little bud around with his thumb and forefinger. Tugging on it every now and then, just to hear the sweet sounds he wanted her to make.

"Are you s-sure she's ... a-alright?" Armin stammered over his words, his eyes locked onto her breasts. He still was not very convinced that this wasn't hurting her.

"Of course I'm sure. She's okay." Eren looked at Viola and smiled. "Isn't that right, _Viola_? Doesn't this feel good?" he huskily whispered into her ear before nipping at it.

Jean really wasn't kidding about that sexual tension stuff. "Y-Yes," she answered him. "It—ngh!—feels good!" She was beginning to feel the effects of all of this, there was an undeniable throbbing heat forming between her legs.

She could hardly even believe what was going on, but she couldn't complain either. She actually really liked being touched by Eren like this, she liked _Eren_. Quite a lot, in fact. Though, the fact Armin was just sitting there and watching made this moment a bit weird. She wouldn't deny.

But with the way the blonde was looking at her body, she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't flattered. "See? You don't have to worry so much, Armin." Eren said, then ceased his touching. Much to the disappointment of Viola. "And I'm pretty sure you don't just wanna watch the whole time either. 'Hands on' experience, remember?" the brunette held out his hand, beckoning for Armin to hold out his as well. He did, and as soon as it was within his reach Eren grabbed it; placing it on Viola's left breast. "So, hands on."

Armin looked between where his hand was place to Viola, who was giving him an expecting look. "Go ahead ..." She wanted him to do something. He stared back down at it, frozen in clear intrigue before he slowly began to move his hand. Rotating and squeezing the mound, just as he'd seen Eren do not long before. Heat rose up to his face (as well as down south) as he watched her writhe and sigh from his touch.

"Put your mouth on this one." Eren instructed, holding her right one up with his hand until Armin latched on with his mouth.

As soon as he had, he ran his tongue over the nub. Causing her to whimper and bite her lip. "Make sure you're still touching the other one though." Eren reminded him, noticing that Armin's hand was slacking up. The blonde then squeezed, earning an aproving moan from Viola.

She arched into him, as he continued to pinch and nip at her chest. Eren stared at her expression, her eyes were fluttered closed and her mouth in an "O" shape. Pleasurable sounds and gasps ghost their way past her lips.

Eren bit his lip. "Move over some," Eren told him, and Armin detached his mouth. Moving to her left, he switched the hand he was using to fondle her and placed his mouth around her left nipple.

Eren moved straight downward, gripping together the edges of her panties and pulling them up. The fabric brushed and pressed against her in a way that made her throw her head back. "Eren!" she moaned out, inflating his ego and putting a smile on his face.

He chuckled, letting the garment go and gingerly rubbing her through the damp material. She jerked and mewled at his touch, and he'd let out a breathly groan. Her constant jumping and moving made her backside rub against him, and he bucked his hips in response. "Sit up a bit" he said in her ear, and she complied. Lifting herself off of him a little, Eren proceeding to tell Armin to remove her underwear.

Armin's mouth let go of her breast with a light "pop" and moved in front of her. With shaky hands, he took them off and gaped at what he saw. He stared at it in complete fascination, Viola thought it was adorable. But at the same time, it was embarrassing for him to just look like that. She turned away and hid her face with her hair.

"Hey now, what are you doing?" Eren teasingly asked, grabbing her by the chin and turning her head to face him. "There's no need to feel embarrassed, Viola. You have a cute body." he looked down at their friend. "Doesn't she, Armin?"

He nodded his head. "Y-Yeah ..." He was still nervous, but it was clear that his hesitancy to touch her was for the most part gone. Since, this time, he took it upon himself to make a move, instead of Eren having to tell him. He leaned in, reaching out a hand and running his thumb up and down her slit.

"Y-Your ... mouth ..." Viola moaned out. That was all she had to say, for his face to replace his hand and his tongue to enter her. Eren spread her legs and began to rub pressured circles on her nerve bundle, while Armin held her legs down; attempting to keep her still.

But it was hard, the both of them were driving her insane. Armin's tongue was performing gentle strokes and flicks, while Eren's fingers made rough figure eights. Eventually she could feel something building up, like a knot. "Uuugh, I'm—ahhh!" It was a tightening feeling down below that she tried to tell them about, but she couldn't find the words. Only uncontrollable moans would leave her mouth whenever she tried to speak.

Granted, she didn't have to really tell them. They saw for themselves when she finally came undone. "_Armin_!" she gripped tightly onto Armin's hair, raising her hips up and muttering curses under her breath while Armin licked it all up.

When she finally came down from her high, Eren moved her off of his lap. She turned to him, about to question what he was doing. That is, until she saw how clouded over his teal eyes were. "This is starting to hurt." he said, referring to his erection.

He undid his belt and loosened his pants, pulling both them and his underwear down to release himself. Viola gasped at the sight of it, it was definitely ... impressive. She looked Eren in the eye again, and Armin watched as Eren leaned down to her. Just centimeters away from her face.

"Missionary or doggy?" he breathed out, and her breath hitched. The question had definitely surprised her, to say the least. It completely caught her off guard. Eren, he was _actually_ planning on taking this _that_ far with her. He removed her button down shirt and bra.

"Uh," she shakily replied with, "d-doggy ...?"

With a smirk he flipped her onto all fours and pushed down on her back, slipping her knee length skirt off of her body. "Good choice."

"Wait!" Armin exclaimed. "You're _really_ doing this?!"

Eren tilted his head, while he rubbed his tip against her opening. She clenched her fists, and let out a blissful sigh. "Yeah, what's the problem now?" he asked.

"Eren, that's—" He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, his golden hair flinging from side to side. "You can't just _do_ that, Eren! What if you end up—"

"Armin, you're overreacting." Eren said, cutting him off. "I know how babies are made if that's where you're getting at. I'm not an idiot, don't worry about it. You act like I don't know what I'm doing." Armin looked back and forth between them, before hesitantly muttering a simple 'okay'. Even though he still held a bit of a sour look on his face.

And before anyone could have commented on it, Eren quickly pushed himself all the way into Viola.

But she felt nothing but pain. "Ah—!" Armin muffled her yell by planting a kiss to her mouth, while Eren struggled to keep still.

"Oh sh—shit" Eren cursed, as he tightened his hold on Viola's hips. He felt her constrict around him. "Viola ..." he sighed, then began to make slow, careful movements in and out of her.

She winced, tears pricked her eyes from the pain. But, Armin swiped them away with his thumb. Planting kisses along her cheeks before moving back to her mouth again. It was a meek kiss, which was more than expected from him. Though, he seemed to grow a little bit bolder when she let out a hum of appreciation. And he pressed his lips to hers a bit firmer, an action that she greatly returned.

Deciding to take a little more initiative, she swiped Armin's bottom lip with her tongue and made him freeze. He remained extremely close to her face, their breath hitting each other. Viola giggled, and repeated what she'd done again. Armin, finally getting a bit of the idea, slowly opened his mouth.

As soon as there was enough room to enter, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and closed their lips together again. The blonde allowed her to take complete control, and simple followed along with their tongue dance.

Minutes passed, and eventually the pain was nothing more than a dull ache. And that gave leeway for Eren to thrust much faster and harder than he was before. Viola broke her passionate kiss with Armin and repeatedly called out Eren's name, which only prompted him to perform even better. He was so overcome with lust, he hadn't even noticed what her and Armin were doing.

Armin moaned as Viola palmed him through his pants, sliding her hand up and down his tent before her hand fell onto the buttons. She looked up at him, the look in her eyes asking him if this was okay for her to do. He nodded, yet still asked, "W-What is it?" Without a second thought Viola unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them down, followed by his underwear, revealing his length.

Armin looked away, he felt weird again. He shuddered when he felt her breath hit him, then moaned and ran his hand through her hair when she flicked his tip with her tongue. He gripped her hair tightly, pulling on it. Signalling for her to pull away from him. "Wait, Viola ... s-stop." he moaned, but she ignored it. And instead, took his head into her mouth.

Armin let out even louder sounds of approval, bucking his hips up and pushing her head down a little. In an attempt to make her take more of him. But whatever else didn't fit in her mouth, she stroked with her hand.

Eren was laying against her back, kissing her shoulders. The sudden, tickling feel from his pecks made her attention shift from Armin to Eren for a moment. His hips aggressively rolled into her, ultimately pounding against her as he speed up into a consistent rhythm. It caused for her to spread her legs more, just to allow easier access.

Eren moaned when she did, his peppering kisses along her shoulders and neck turning into assaulting bites. He attacked and stung at her flesh, leaving behind tiny bite marks and red spots.

It took all of Viola's restraint and concentration to not accidentally bite down on Armin, the pleasure Eren was washing over her made it hard. The floorboards beneath them emitted a creak now and then from his movement.

And soon he ended up brushing something that made her let out a mix between a moan and scream in pure euphoria, though it was muffled by Armin's flesh. He continuously hit that spot with perfect accuracy, while seeming to go even deeper than before.

Viola's sounds of pleasure sent vibrations through Armin's length that made him twitch and clench her hair even tighter. "Viola—I think ... I-I'm gonna!" Armin was close.

The sounds of the three (more so Armin and Eren) and skin slapping echoed through the smallish confines of the room.

Eren's own thrusts were beginning to fall out of rhythm and become more erratic and sloppy. "So t-tight ..." He was nearing as well.

She could feel it again, that tightening knot. Both the feeling of Eren moving inside her (while huskily whispering nothings into her ear and tugging her hair), and the erotic sounds coming from both boys were enough to bring her over the edge completely. She clenched tightly around Eren as she came. Then the brunette immediately pulled out of her with a yell and finished all over her back, while Armin came inside her mouth.

Eren was breathing heavily, he fell back onto his butt while Viola swallowed the last of Armin. As soon as she was finished, she released him and wiped her mouth. The two of them breathing just as heavy as Eren.

Armin stood up on shaky legs after fixing his pants and went looking for something, while Eren fixed himself up and redid his own pants. He looked at Viola, who still laid on the ground, and crawled to lay down beside her.

They both stared each other in the eyes, Eren's sweeping over her body before looking her in the face again. Both still trying to catch their breath.

Once it was caught, and they no longer were breathing through their mouths, Eren spoke. "Pretty amazing, huh?" he asked, playing with her hair.

She only gave a giggle as response, when Armin returned to their spot with rags. He wiped up her back for her and assisted her in redressing herself.

Once everyone was fixed up, Armin put the book back in Jean's bed and they laid on the floor together. Just basking in the silence for a little while.

"... Hey Viola, Armin?" Eren said.

"Yeah?"

"That stuff that Jean was talking about, before I stormed out." he said, then looked at Viola. "I've touched myself, to the thought of you a few times. That's what he was getting at." He gave her a genuine smile. "I like you, Viola." Her cheeks turned pink, really now?

Well, that was very interesting to hear. She was very flattered, knowing he got off to her like that. She smiled back, leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. "I can't believe ... all of that actually just happened." Armin said. He didn't mean that in a negative way either, they knew that.

"Did you learn anything?" Eren teasingly asked.

"Well ... that sure was a start. I'll give you that." Eren laughed along with Viola, at his reply.

"I learned something tonight too." Viola giggled as she pulled away from Eren, remembering something from earlier.

"What is it?" Armin asked.

"That Mikasa likes being on top." she said.

Eren looked at her wide eyed. "_What_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Innocent/naive!Armin is the best Armin.

Sorry if there was any out-of-characterness, still getting use to the characters and such so I don't know their characterization as well as I could. This was also my first time writing something like this (I usually prefer not to, was just trying something new here), so if it's not up to your standards then sorry for that too.

Hope you liked it anyway, yo opinion is love.


End file.
